Scene One, Take Four
by theycallherkaush
Summary: Four takes, one girl, and twenty-nine red carpet events. Love - onscreen and off, as seen by Grant Quinnly. For The Epic Challenge. AU. Grant/Bex, and other assorted pairings.
1. PreProduction

_(By the way, it's Switz here, I just, you know, changed my username.) _

**Summary: Four takes, one girl, and twenty-nine red carpet events. Love - onscreen and off, as seen by Grant Quinnly. For The Epic Challenge. AU. Grant/Bex.**

* * *

_"Grant. You need a girl."_

**Five words that started it all.**

"What? What're you talking about Solomon? I have girls knocking on my door all the time."  
"Yes, but you need _a_ girl. The Girl."  
"When was the last time you had a girlfriend, kid?"  
"Abby, come on, you know I was just in a relationship with those brunette twins that were supposedly adopted by Brangelina."  
"That's not a relationship, Quinnly."  
"Oh, and you and Joe flirting constantly but not actually doing it is?"  
"Grant. Don't talk to your publicist like that."  
"Come on, Joe! Why don't you just get with her already?"  
"That's not the point, Grant."

**Four chances to get it right.**

"Listen, kid, you have four upcoming movies to shoot in the next year. Go and bag one of those chicks and then take her to all of your premieres."  
"Why?"  
"Grant, right now, the paps see you as some kind of slut because for the past fourteen movie premieres, you've taken a different girl. Each time."  
"Joe's right Quinnly. But the actual label is man whore."  
"Guy prostitute."  
"Sexy stripper."  
"Grant the-"  
"Hey! Can we stop talking about my love life-"  
"Or lack thereof-"  
"-now?"

**Three people helping him destroy his playboy ways.**

"You need to woo her."  
"What does that even mean, Tina?"  
"She means, like, do stuff to her."  
"Oh, Anna, babe, I think you know the things I can do to her."  
"No, pervert. She means do stuff _for_ her."  
"Like...?"  
"Like serenade her or something."  
"And serenade means?"  
"Okay, you know what, girls? I think Grant here needs some advice from his best friend. Now show me your smirk, Grant. Chicks eat that shit up."

**Two tie choices.**

"Dude, does this tie make me look fat?"  
"Do the bowtie. Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Wear the bowtie."  
"Uh, I'm not gay. I think I'll stick to the tie-tie."  
"James Bond pulled off the bowtie."  
"Quinnly, Grant Quinnly. Yeah, that could work."

**One girl.**

"Do you think you'd maybe, you know, go out with me?"  
"Actually, I think that maybe you're a man whore-"  
"And a slut and a guy prostitute and a sexy stripper, I know."  
"What?"  
"What? Huh?"  
"You aren't my type, Gabe."  
"It's Grant."  
"That's what I said."  
"Hold on- did you just say I'm not your type? Babe, I'm _everyone's_ type."  
"Bye, Gabe."  
"It's Grant."  
"That's what I said."  
"Wait, do you have a boyfriend? Maybe I should've asked you that first?"

**S**c_e_**n**_e_ **O**n_e_, **T**a_k_**e** F_o_**u**r  
coming soon to a computer near you.

* * *

A walk in the park: Hi! So, I'm back. And, you know, just to note (again), it's Switz here and I changed my username to _theycallherkaush, _but, you know, I'll always be Switz. Anyways. For Kiwi's epic challenge - the smaller canon. If you haven't noticed: Grant's a movie star. Also, thanks goes out to Malli/WeirdButAwesome for editing. Well, sort of. Oh, and just so you know, the trailer was written and re-written four times. But I think I got it right? Whatever. **Review**, yeah? Because I actually do have most of the first chapter written. And I will post it. If _you_ review. Okay, bye.


	2. The Conversation

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Ally C owns the characters. I don't know who owns Brangelina, Zefron or Clooney, but I still own the plot. And I really don't think George is that hot. **

The Conversation;

* * *

Grant Quinnly had a good life. He was rich, famous, and very popular with the ladies. Especially those with foreign accents and long legs.

But the latter of those three things is what got him into trouble with Joe. And Abby. And you really didn't want to be in trouble with either one of them – which is why Grant Quinnly was in deep shit when both his publicist and his manager decided to have a chat. But with Abby and Joe, it was never just a chat. Grant knew this because the first words out of their mouths were: "You need a girl."

"A girl?" Grant laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Kid, you're a prostitute." Abby was the first to break it to him.

Although, Joe was willing to get in on the action. "Maybe a stripper."

"Okay, you two have gone… to, like, shit land or something. Maybe it's all this sexual frustration that you're holding in or the pent up-"

"No, Quinnly," Abby told him, cutting him off. "In the eyes of the paparazzi, you seem like a playboy. And, really, we were trying to tell you nicely because at least strippers and prostitutes get paid for what you do."

"So," Grant said slowly, "you're telling me I should change my career?"

"No, these days, porn stars are looked down on – I meant that figuratively, not literally. But, I guess you could take it like that, too." Joe blushed.

"Well, literally or figuratively, you seem like a whore," Abby told him, point blank.

"A _man_-whore," Joe soothed, smiling weakly.

Grant looked between the two of them. "Okay, are you insulting me? Because I should know if you're insulting me."

"Grant, I am your manager, and Abby is your publicist and what we're trying to say is that-"

"You need a girl," Abby finished.

Joe nodded, "The Girl. You know, one you can take to all the movie premieres? Because taking a different blonde chick-"

"Or those Brangelina brunettes-" Abby put in.

"-is a little slutty."

"So what you're saying," Grant confirmed, "is that I have to find a girlfriend? Easy. Done."

"No, kid," at this point, Abby was getting a little annoyed, "you need to find a girl you like. A girl the paps will see you with. A girl you'd kiss on the cheek. A girl you'd pull out a chair for or open the car door for or-"

Grant held his hands up, "Whoa, wait a second! I will not become that vampire kid. I'm not that gay that I'd start _sparkling_! So what if my hair looks coiffed? Zach Efron's hair looks coiffed."

"You need a girl who you could see yourself falling in love with," Abby finished.

"What?"

"Oh, and you have a year to do it," Joe pointed out.

"Joe, I'm fully booked for the next year!"

"Yeah, four movies, kid. Do the whole… _I fell in love with my co-star _crap. Media'll love that." Abby raised her eyebrows at Grant. "So?"

"So what? This is fucked up. I'm not doing it." Grant shook his head and almost made it out the door before he was pulled back by Solomon. "Come on, Solomon, you know this is fucked up."

"The only thing fucked up is your image."

"_Nothing_ is wrong with my image. George Clooney-"

"Is hot. He also doesn't get caught on tape with his flavor of the week," Abby explained.

"Grant, you don't have a choice. You have until all four of your movies are done. Happy hunting." And with that, Grant was pushed out the door.

"Hey! That's my room!" Grant banged on the closed door, then tried jangling the knob. "You'd better not be doing anything kinky in there!"

He sighed and started walking away, but not before muttering, "I hope to God they don't find those hand cuffs."

* * *

Check mate: So, first chapter? It was originally supposed to be the first take, but then I decided that I needed to get the conversation in first, even if it is mini-skirt short. I owe Malli/WeirdButAwesome a huge hug 'cause she edited this, like, super-power fast. **Review**?


	3. Caramel Latte

**So, uh, this was originally supposed to be a 4-5 chapter story, but it's turning into more (story of my life). Thanks goes out to Kasplosion for editing. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, the genius plot is mine, but I don't own Miley Cyrus, thank God. Or the Bobbitts' – who, by the way, are explained in the note at the end of the chappie. **

* * *

_Caramel Latte;_

Grant followed her with his eyes. Ever since he walked into The Coffee Bean that day and ordered his usual Double Espresso, he'd been looking at the girl with chestnut colored skin, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She'd been two people ahead of him in line and ordered a Caramel Latte, extra whip.

There was something about her that Grant couldn't place. And no, it was not the fact that she closely resembled Grant's favorite porn star from when he was in high school. _Maybe she's another movie star?_ That thought, however, was quickly erased from his brain. _If she was an actress, she would've looked at me already. A fan, I guess, _Grant concluded.

"I should talk to her," Grant whispered against his Espresso as he took a seat on one of the cushioned seats. _All my fans are too shy to come up to me, so_ "I'll go talk to her." He hadn't realized he'd said the last part out loud until someone looked his way. Remembering the paparazzi, he quickly put on some shades to cover his trademarked grey eyes. After taking a quick look at Caramel Latte, he made up his mind and got up, his drink of choice in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Grant," he told her after he strutted to her table.

"And…?" Caramel Latte, he soon realized, had looks that could kill.

"You know, Grant Quinnly? I saw you over there, and since you were too shy to come-"'

Caramel Latte looked at him, astonished. "Is this some sort of pick-up line? Because, really, Gabe, that was one of the worst lines I've heard. Ever."

"Whoa! Who said anything about getting into your pants? I mean, I know I'm a sexy stripper and a guy prostitute, but even I don't work that fast." Grant bit his lip, thinking maybe he said too much.

"What?" Caramel Latte was thoroughly confused.

"What? Huh?"

"Listen, Gabe, I-"

"Grant."

"What?"

"It's _Grant_. Not Gabe."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said-"

"Bloody hell. Look, Gabe, I'm kind of busy right now," Caramel Latte looked down at her watch, "and you just made me late for my date. So if you'll excuse-"

"Hey, it's okay," Grant's voice was calm, his mouth smiling, "you don't have to make me jealous. I'm right here. I'll give you an autograph."

Caramel's eyebrows furrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about? Can you get your hand off me? Do you realize this can be taken as molesting?"

At that moment, three things happened: 1. Grant noticed that Caramel Latte's hand was really soft, 2. and a man with a big camera started snapping pictures, and 3. Grant's publicist walked through the door, noticing basically everything. In the next moment, Abby had forcefully grabbed Grant and pushed him aside, apologizing to the poor girl whose coffee went cold while simultaneously giving the paparazzo the stink eye.

As soon as Caramel Latte threw her coffee in the trash and high-tailed out of the store, Abby went over to the guy with the camera in hand and told him that if those images were leaked, he could be assured that she would pull a Lorena Bobbitt, but only this time, they wouldn't be able to find the missing appendage, therefore, ruining all chances of reproduction. Then, she walked over to the infamous actor and pulled him by the ear back to a table.

"Shit, Abby, can you stop- _Ow!_"

"Grant," Abby seethed, actually calling him by his first name, "what the _hell _were you thinking?"

"Well, she was a fan and she was just too shy to get my autograph so I went up to- Ow! Will you quit doing that? It hurts like a bitch."

Abby twisted his ear harder. "You fucktard! Are you shitting me? What the fuck-"

"Wait. Did you just call me a fucktard? First with the prostitute crap, now you're calling me a fucktard? I'm starting to think you and Joe really are sexually unsatisfied. You know, Abby, other than being your client, I am your friend. So if you ever need anything," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "especially those hand cuffs I keep in my top drawer-"

Abby slapped him. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure it's illegal to-"

"Quinnly, Jesus, if you don't shut the hell up, I swear…"

Grant raised his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm shutting the hell up." He closed his mouth, but opened it after a few seconds. "But, seriously, those hand cuffs are really-"

"Grant."

He stopped talking.

Abby sighed, shaking her head. "Listen to me: You are sluttier than Miley Cyrus."

"You know, threesomes aren't a bad idea either. Really, it relieves the tension. "

"I am this close," she held her thumb and her first finger a millimeter apart, "to kicking you where the sun don't shine right now."

Grant laughed. "You seriously need to come up with some new threats."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Kid, you're cutting it close. Just, stay on the media's good side, okay? And stop hitting on random chicks – co-stars, remember that!"

Grant nodded. _Stay on the media's good side. _

* * *

**Things remembered: **So, things I should mention – I'm naming the movies Grant stars in after titles of stories on FF that I fell in love with. Why don't you guess the name of the movie Grant's going to be starring in next? I'll give a hint: her name starts with K and ends with an E. Also, the Bobbitts' – basically, John and Lorena Bobbitts were married, he cheated on her, she found out, got mad, cut off his penis while he was sleeping, and threw it in the woods. Later, the police found it (yes, the penis!) and the doctors surgically re-attached it. I KNOW! Seriously wacko story, but news in the 90s was hilarious! Anyways. Lesson: do not cheat on your significant others. But, like, if the girl cheats, the guy can't cut off her vagina… you know, unless the girl was a he/she or just a he? Enough with this scientific crap – **Review? **


	4. Take One: Cammie

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Glee, A. Jolie, or the Mercedes that Grant drives. I do, however, own the plot. **

**

* * *

**

**Take One - **_Cammie_;

* * *

"Hey. I'm Grant Quinnly, but I'm sure you know that." Grant grinned, "I like long walks on the beach, piña coladas, and, contrary to what my hair might lead you to think, I do like girls."

It was the first day on set of his new movie – _The Latte Boy_ – and the Director, Matthew Morgan, had told everyone to sit at the oval table and introduce themselves. Grant, being the lead, took it upon himself to start the meet and greet.

As Grant sat back down, he began playing with his hands and thinking about Caramel Latte. He wanted to go back to the coffee shop, but Abby had banned him ("You go within a hundred yards of that place and I will personally make sure to tell all the tabloids you have herpes."). So now he had to stick to thinking of her and her hair and her _very_ soft hands… and the fact that she had a striking resemblance to his favorite porn star.

Someone cleared their throat, gaining Grant's attention. His eyes drifted upwards, landing on a girl with dirty blonde hair that was styled in a bob. Freckles danced all over her nose, making her hazel colored eyes pop.

"Grant, right?" she asked, looking over him.

"… Yes?" It was then that he noticed that she had a nice rack. He was in the middle of appreciated her assets when she snapped him back into reality.

"Can you stop staring at my chest? My eyes are up here," she snapped her fingers, and pointed upwards, as if to prove it.

The Normal Grant would've retorted with a witty comeback. However, Grant was not normal today, because he was lost in the realm of lattes and dark brown eyes, so he replied, "Uh. Yeah. Sorry."

"As I was saying," Freckles continued, "My name is Cammie Morgan, this is my first _real _acting job, and yeah, my dad is the director. I'd like you to know that I take acting seriously, and I have no patience for superstars who expect to flirt their way through the business," her eyes landed on Grant for a moment, but then looked at a scrawny Asian kid next to him, "… and I look forward to working with all of you."

Grant grinned up at her. Freckles might be some fun to have around set.

* * *

"Uh, Cammie?" Grant touched her shoulder, turning her around from her place at the snack cart.

As soon as he got her attention, he grinned and hugged her to him. When she didn't object to the closeness, his grin got wider. "So I was thinking, since you're the lead girl, and I'm the lead guy, we should go out."

Freckles looked at him for a second and then she snickered. "They told me you were a slut."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… I didn't think you'd ask me out that fast, you know? They told me you were a flirt, actually, they said sexy stripper… but, anyway, I'd thought at least a week would-"

He stopped her ramblings by kissing her.

One. Two. _Three._ Her hand shoved against his chest, and he finally let her go. They looked at each other for a second before her hand slapped him in the face.

"What the **fuck**?" It wasn't just Grant that blurted it out, but Cammie too.

"What do you mean _what the fuck_? You're the one who effing kissed me!" Freckles snapped at him.

"You know, you're kind of hot when you're angry."

If Cammie wasn't so angry, she would've rolled her eyes at him. But she was angry, so she reverted to yelling. "What kind of effing asshole are you? I don't have to put up with this fuckery. What the fuck- How could you even think about kissing me- OHMYGOD. You probably have herpes. Does that mean I have it, too?" She stopped, mid-screaming, to look at him. Then she slapped him again.

Grant jumped back. "What the fuck? Can you stop slapping me? First Abby, now you? That shit _hurts_. Wait. Wait a fucking minute. Did you just say I had herpes? Oh hell, she already started the rumor? Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Fuck."

Freckles started pacing back and forth. "Fine, I'll go out with you."

"_What?_" Was this chick crazy?

"What do you mean _what_? You're the one who asked me out." Freckles tilted her head to the side.

"That was before you slapped me. Twice." He held up two fingers, huffing.

Freckles giggled. "Hey, you're kind of funny, Grant. Pick me up at eight?"

He looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. "Sure. Fine." _Can't get any worse than her slapping me. Twice. _

* * *

"So, you asked her to go out with you, she started talking to you about stripping, you kissed her, and she slapped you." Joe looked at Grant for confirmation.

"Twice," he nodded.

"… and then she agreed to go out with you?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"And now you're getting ready for your date because you think she's The One?"

"Wait," Grant held his hands up. "I never said she was The One."

"But she might be?" Joe checked.

Grant shrugged, holding up two different shirts. "Which one?"

"That one," he pointed to the shirt on the left. "It goes with your eyes."

"… And they call me gay," Grant muttered.

* * *

At 7:02, Grant got a call from Cammie/Freckles.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Grant? It's Cammie."

"Yeah. Oh, hey, Freck- Cammie. Hey, Cammie. What's up?"

"Listen, do you think you could drag a friend along to our date? Cause my roommate, well, she's about to go buy thirteen cats and live off of Twizzlers and I really need to get her out of the house."

There was a slight pause and a muffled voice in the background saying something along the lines of _I am not that desperate. _

"Uh," Grant scratched the back of his neck. "Why do I have to bring someone else? I'm enough man for two chicks."

"Grant."

"What, haven't you ever seen _Glee_? I'm like Finn. I can go out with both Brittany and Santana – in this case, you're Brittany, and your roommate's Santana."

"You watch _Glee_? Wait. You're comparing me to **Brittany**? Seriously?"

"Okay, okay, you can be Santana."

Grant heard Freckles sigh through the phone. "Seriously, Grant. Can't you call up one of your buddies and ask them to tag along? Please? I know a double date sounds tacky, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll ask someone to come with."

"Thank you, Grant."

"No problem."

"Okay, I gotta go. Thanks again."

"Uhuh. Wait- your friend isn't a lesbian, right?"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Zachary Goode shook his head.

"Come on, man. It's one date. I bet she's really hot."

Zach smirked. "From what I hear, Cammie Morgan has a nice rack. I look forward to seeing that."

"No, dude," Grant punched Zach on the shoulder. "I meant her roommate."

"Sure you did."

After twenty minutes of begging and pleading on the phone, Grant had finally convinced his best friend to come on the double date ("I'll give you Angelina Jolie's cell number."). Then, after an interrogation about Cammie Morgan in Grant's Benz, the two had finally made it to her condo.

Grant put on a grin while Zach made sure his smirk was in place and then Grant pushed the doorbell. As soon as the door opened, however, the grin from Grant's face dropped, and he turned stoic as he said the words: "Caramel Latte."

* * *

**Peeking through the covers: **Yeah, I know, predicable, but I just had to do it. So, Grant's about to go on a date with a chick that slapped him twice while Zachary and Rebecca get it on. Nice, right? Uh, so the movie Grant's in is named after Klavierliebe's _Jonas, the Latte Boy. _Go check it out, it's favorite-ed on my profile. A big ol' hug goes out to Kas for editing, like, supahquick. [Tell me what you love most about Glee in a] **Review? **


	5. Take One, Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own sharks, Brittany, Corona, or GG. I just own Draco Malfoy. No, just kidding. But I wish I did own him. **

**

* * *

**

Grant couldn't take the silence anymore. The four of them were sitting in a booth, introductions were made – Caramel Latte was actually Rebecca Baxter, or Bex – and the waiter had already come to take their food orders.

"So…" Zach clapped his hands together, wanting someone to speak.

Another minute passed. Caramel Latte took a sip of her red wine.

Clearing his throat, Grant said the first thing that popped into his head. "Did you know sharks have two penises?"

Caramel Latte spit out her drink. Zach smirked and Freckles simply rolled her eyes, muttering, "And he thinks _I'm_ a Brittany?"

"Uh," Caramel Latte grabbed her purse and stood up, "Cam and I are going to make a quick trip to the loo." She grabbed Freckles' hand and made a bee line to the bathroom.

Zach snickered, moving towards Grant. "Us girls are going to the loo."

His horrible British accent didn't amuse Grant. Zach, noting this, asked, "What's up, man? You look like you've seen a ghost. That, or you're sporting a tent." Zach looked down. "Nope. We'll stick to the ghost theory."

"Um. Bex is Caramel Latte."

* * *

"You don't like Grant."

Cammie, after being dragged into the bathroom by her roommate, was sitting on a fancy futon in the bathroom with Bex fixing her make-up in the mirror.

Bex stopped in the middle of applying a peach colored lip gloss.

"Why?" Cammie's voice was merely curious.

Bex turned around. "Cam, I was nice to him this whole time. The only reason I'm pissed off today is because I hate blind dates."

"Bullshit. You've been looking at him this whole time. So either you've been eye-fucking him-"

"_I have not been eye-fucking him!_"

"Or," Cammie continued calmly, "you hate his guts."

Bex was silent.

"What I want to know," Cammie arched her eyebrow, "is why."

* * *

"So you're telling me," Zach started slowly, "that Bex is a fan who wants an autograph?"

Grant nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"And that when you went up to her, asking if she wanted an autograph, she thought you were molesting her."

"Yes."

"And now you think she still wants an autograph from you?"

"What fan wouldn't?"

Zach blinked. Then he opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again, but couldn't think of anything to say, other than, "You are such a dip."

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Cammie began, "you met Grant – Grant _Quinnly_ – at Starbucks."

Bex nodded once. "Correct."

"And then he hit on you," Cammie paused.

"Indeed."

"And then he said he just wanted to give you an autograph?"

"Precisely."

"And you didn't even fucking know that he was Grant Quinnly?"

"Darling, you know I just moved abroad this year," Bex rolled her eyes.

"But, if you had known he was Grant Quinnly, you would've stayed and flirted, right?"

* * *

"A dip?" The movie star's confused voice rang out. "What, like, a salsa dip?"

"No, I mean a dip, as in dipshit."

"Then why'd you say dip?"

"Cause dipshit's too long."

"No it's not. It's only two syllables."

"But dip sounds cooler."

"No, dip sounds like salsa dip."

"Dip doesn't use a curse word."

"What is life, if not a curse word?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Goode, don't go all virtuous on me now."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that you're a dip."

"Yeah? Well, you're an ass."

"…"

"Um, so why am I dip?"

* * *

Bex choked. "Flirted? _Flirted? _Why the bloody hell would I ever flirt with-"

"A gorgeous, sexy, mega-millionaire movie star?"

"An arrogant, pompous ass?"

"He's hot."

"So?"

"He's funny."

"Letterman is funny. I'm not going to date him."

"Ew. Is that even legal?"

* * *

"You like her."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

Grant thought for a moment. "Yeah, don't think so."

"Deny it all you want, Quinnly, but you like her and you're acting like Grant-"

"I _am_ Grant!" the movie star interrupted.

"and if you don't stop acting like yourself, you'll never get the girl!"

"What if I don't want the girl?"

"Please, you want the girl. And it might have something to do with the fact that she looks exactly, and I mean _exactly_ like-"

"She has really soft hands!" Grant yelled the first thing that came to his mind to prevent Zach from finishing his sentence.

Zach smirked. "So, I can only see one solution to this."f

He really didn't want to ask, but he did anyway. "What?"

"Switching dates."

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Bex shook her head.

Cammie nodded. "I am totally, completely serious."

"I won't do it."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"You're just scared of actually liking him."

Bex laughed. "Please."

"Then switch dates with me and prove it."

"Fine, I will."

Cammie smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"No fucking way," Grant said.

"Come on. Don't poop on the party."

"You just want to switch dates because Cammie has a nice rack," Grant rolled his eyes.

"That's-" But before Zach could finish his sentence, Freckles and Caramel Latte returned from the bathroom.

"Boys," Freckles nodded, taking Bex's seat next to Zach and forcing Bex to sit next to Grant.

"How was the bathroom?" Zach asked, smirking.

"We've decided," Freckles stated, ignoring Grant's best friend, "to switch dates."

Zach smirked. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you, Morgan?"

Freckles snickered. "In your dreams."

"So, you, me, tonight? In my dreams? Sounds like a date," Zach winked. "Wonder what you'll be wearing… or not wearing."

"Please. You know I don't strip on the first date. The second, maybe."

Grant could almost hear the wedding bells ringing. Because he could no longer look at them without throwing up a bit in his mouth, he looked at Caramel Latte. He wondered if he'd be able to hold her hand.

"So," Caramel Latte nodded. _God, her accent's hot. _

"Yeah." Her hand was right in front of him on the table. _Just grab it. Come on. Now. Now. NOW. Grab her fucking hand, Grant. _

"Um." _Fuck, she took it away._

"So, why did you switch dates?" Finally, some normal talking.

"Oh, uh, Cam said something about… something," Bex nodded.

"Oh. So you didn't…?" His voice was hopeful, even somewhat desperate.

She crinkled her eyebrows together. "What? Oh. No. Nononono. No."

"Oh." _Now's your chance, man, just grab her hand._

His hand finally listened to his head and Grant Quinnly was holding Caramel Latte's hand. And she wasn't-

"Uh, Gabe? What are you doing?"

_Spoke too soon. _

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" He held her hand tighter. "I'm not doing anything."

"Gabe, can you _let go _of my hand?"

"Did you just call me Gabe again?" He squeezed her hand tighter.

"You're hurting my hand, Gabe!"

At this point, Zach and Freckles noticed them yelling and looked over.

"Grant," Zach said, "just let go of her, man."

Grant ignored him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Caramel Latte, that it's _Grant_ not Gabe. I mean, you would think that a fan would-"

"A fan?" Bex interrupted. "For the last time, I am _not_ a fan!"

"Bex," Cammie chimed, "cool it down."

No one paid Freckles any attention.

Grant dropped her hand. "Say whatever you want, sweetie," he sounded exasperated, "but I know for a fact that you want my autograph."

Caramel Latte was all riled up and standing now. "Oh, here we go with that again. Honestly, Grant, can you not go a moment without molesting people?"

"You called me Grant," the movie star smiled, and took Caramel Latte's hand yet again.

Silence. "_Gabe," _Caramel Latte's voice was eerily calm, "next time you hold someone's hand or _touch people _make sure you have their permission, or they will do _this_."

And when she said this, Caramel Latte took her vodka martini and dumped it on Grant's head. Unfortunately, because she had almost finished her drink, it did not have the desired effect. So, she added, "And this," while dumping Zach's only half downed Corona on Grant's head. With that, she walked away.

Everyone at the table was too shocked to talk (or laugh).

"I wonder what the make-up sex will be like," Zach finally commented.

Freckles slapped him on the arm and turned to look at her co-star. "Grant, give her time. She'll come around."

"Right. Okay." His expression was comical, especially with the martini and the beer dripping down his head.

"You'll be able to hold her hand one day, I promise," Freckles told him.

"Right. Okay."

"Well, I have to go. She doesn't have the house keys," Freckles said. "But it was fun. You know, before… uh, yeah." And she turned and walked after her best friend.

* * *

Back in the car, Grant looked at Zach. "What? You didn't ask her for her number?"

"Nope."

Grant was confused. "Why not?"

"Because," Zach held out a Blackberry. "I swiped her phone."

Grant blinked. "You realize that she'll need it soon?"

"Yeah."

Grant still didn't understand. Zach was still driving the car, but with a scary grin on his face.

"Are you going to give it back to her?" Grant questioned.

"Nope," Zach pulled into Grant's driveway. They both got out of the Benz and Zach went to his car and opened the door.

"Then how…?" Zach was turning on the engine now.

"She'll find me," Zach said, his window rolled down and backing out of the driveway. "Oh, and thanks for dinner."

"What? I thought you were paying?"

"Oh, yeah," the car was halfway out of sight, "I might've swiped your credit card, too."

* * *

**Sorry for:** the lack of updates. I suck, I know. If you didn't know, **THIS STORY has been nominated for the Gallagher Girl awards. VOTE HERE: tinyurl(.)com/sceneone and I will love you. **


	6. Take One, Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jello, Starbucks, Pedro, or Gallagher Girls.

* * *

Zachary Goode was not the womanizer the tabloids made him out to be.

Seeing as he was (_the) _Grant Quinnly's BFF, the paps assumed that both Grant and Zach picked up chicks at every street corner. And while that may be partly true, the chicks they picked up were more interested in grabbing a part of Grant's shirt (or his sock, or his shoe) than they were in dating Zach.

It's not like Zach was bad-looking or anything. On the contrary, he was kind of hot. He was thin, but not the scrawny kind of thin, the somewhat muscly kind of thin. He was pretty tall, and his eyes were pretty dark. And he had nice arms. That may seem like a peculiar way to describe someone, but Zach's arms were the kind that you wanted around your waist. The kind that you wanted hugging you. The kind you want to cling on to and never let go.

But even though he was hot and had sexy arms, Zachary Goode didn't hold a flame to Grant Quinnly. It was like comparing Ashton Kutcher to Johnny Depp. Johnny Depp was always hotter, even if Ashton was cute.

Zach learned this in the first grade.

Anna Fetterman was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and tiny hands. She was thin and shy and was in every way perfect to a six year old Zachary Goode. She was the object of his attention. At lunch, when he would scramble across a rare Jello Cup, Zach would always offer it to Anna. The dimples he saw on her cheek after she took the snack were worth it. If she was cold during nap time, Zach gave her his blanket. And every day, during story time, Zach sat behind her and could smell the coconut shampoo from her hair. Zach Goode had a serious crush on Anna Fetterman.

One day, when Zach was feeling unusually confident, he sent her a note that said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend? Check _Yes_ or _No_." The note came back negative.

Young Zachary was heartbroken. He didn't understand why pretty Anna didn't like him. He gave her his Jello Cups. But that day at lunch, when he silently handed over his Jello Cup to her, he noticed that she didn't open it and eat it. In fact, in all the times he gave Anna his Jello Cup, he never remembered actually seeing her eating it. He just assumed she did.

(And Zach knows what happens when you assume. His mom told him.)

So he kept watching Anna. And, he saw red when she immediately skipped over and gave _Grant_ the snack.

He punched Grant in recess that day. Grant got a bloody nose. And then he felt bad, and walked Grant to the restroom to help him clean it up.

"Any reason you wanted to punch me, Zach?" Grant was more amused than mad.

"Anna likes you."

"And you like Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

And all his woes and troubles were fixed with that one word. He didn't really get mad at Grant anymore when Grant got most of the girls. He'd just flirt with the girls he liked without being next to Grant.

So when Cammie Morgan seemed to like him, even after seeing his biffle, he was beyond surprised. And he stole her phone.

* * *

"Who the fuck is this, and why the fuck do you have my phone?"

Zach was holding Cammie's phone to his hear, trying to stop a smirk from marring his face. Too late. "Hello, there."

"You are such a fucker. When I find out who this is, I'm going to come and shave your eyebrows off. And cut off your-"

"It's Zach."

"Huh?"

"Zach."

She was silent for a second. "And how the fuck did you get Pedro?"

"Huh?"

"My phone."

"Oh. You gave it to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said, _Zach, take my phone and don't give it back until I agree to go out on a date with you_."

"I never said that. Ever."

"But you did. So now I have your phone."

"And I'm guessing I'm not going to get it back until I go out on a date with you?"

"You guess correctly."

She sighed. "You know, I would've agreed even if you weren't holding my phone hostage."

The smirk was still there. "Are you saying you like me?"

He could almost see her roll her eyes. "Starbucks. Tomorrow at eleven. Don't be late."

* * *

The next morning, Zach walked into Starbucks ten minutes after eleven. He frowned when he noticed that she wasn't even there yet.

"One step ahead of you, Zach," someone said behind him.

He turned around and smirked. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie raised an eyebrow and looked down at her shirt. She looked kind of sheepish as she peered her eyes at Zach and said, "It's, uh, laundry day. Couldn't find anything to wear except, you know, this shirt."

Zach smiled, nodding at her to join the coffee line. "You went to private school?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she stood beside him in the line.

"You like it?" He queried.

"Uh, no," she muttered, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" They were about to place their orders.

"Vanilla latte, small," she said to the guy working behind the counter. She turned back to look at Zach. "It was an all girls school."

Zach smirked, and asked for a regular coffee. "What, not enough guys to make out with?"

"Not enough guys at all," Cammie agreed and walked over to get her coffee.

Zach did the same, and soon, they both found themselves sitting in a loveseat.

"God, are we one of those couples that sits on the same side of booths and stuff?" Cammie asked, as she twisted her neck to face him.

"Are you saying that we're a couple?" Zach asked.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her latte.

Zach looked down at his coffee.

"Come to the wrap party with me," Cammie said abruptly.

Zach looked at her weirdly. "What? But you guys are only halfway done filming."

"I know."

He smirked. "I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend, or anything."

Cammie sighed, "Zach will you be my boyfriend?"

He huffed. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"It's my job to ask you that."

"It's your job to ask me if I'll be your boyfriend?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. Ask me."

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause what?"

"Just cause."

Zach groaned. "Come on, Gallagher Girl. You're killing me here."

"So will you go to the wrap party with me?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You changed it first."

"Just say yes."

"You say it first."

"Fine we'll say it together."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"When I count to three," Cammie proposed, "we'll both say yes, okay?"

Zach nodded.

"One," she started.

"Two," he said.

"Three," they both said together, holding their breaths.

Neither of them said yes.

"Why didn't you say it?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I wanted you to say it first!" Both Zach and Cammie answered.

Zach smirked. Cammie groaned.

"Okay," Zach told her. "This time, we're both going to say yes as soon as I put my coffee on that table."

Cammie nodded once. Zach put his coffee on the table.

"Yes," she said, looking at him brightly. But then she scowled when she saw the victorious look on Zach's face.

"You asshat!" she screeched, and hit him on the chest.

He rolled his eyes, looked at her and said, "Yes, Gallagher Girl, I'll go to the wrap party with you."

Cammie narrowed her eyes at him, to see if she was screwing with her. He wasn't. But she ended staring at his eyes way longer than necessary. She cleared her throat and backed away. She didn't need to even look at Zach to see that goddamn smirk on his face.

"So," she said, "can I have Pedro back?"

"Who?"

"My phone."

"Oh. Nope," he said, smirk still on his face.

She wanted to wipe it off. With her tongue. _Wait, no. Not like that. Where the fuck did that even come from?_

She shook her head and asked, "Why not?"

He tilted his head to the side and told her, "Because I clearly remember you telling me that I shouldn't give this phone back until you kissed me."

She raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't even bother to argue before she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

He surprised her by pulling her closer, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped because he tasted like mint and coffee and she loved it.

When he pulled back, she knew she probably had a stupid grin on her face, but she didn't really care.

Zach blinked, and got up from the loveseat. "Didn't know you had that in you, Gallagher Girl."

She got up as well, taking her latte with her. "Yeah, well." _So much for playing it cool, Cam._

They both looked at each other until Zach kissed her again. She pulled back moments later, frazzled, to catch her breath.

"See you soon, Gallagher Girl."

She was too confused to say anything, so she just watched his retreating form. It was when she heard someone else's phone ring did she notice that Zach still had her phone.

"Shit."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP: **so the GG awards just ended, and **Scene One, Take Four won best AU**. AHHHHH! You guys are as awesome as possums for reading this story and voting. You can be even awesomer by leaving a **review** and checking out my Z/C fic, _Do You Want To. _Love you. =)


	7. Take One, Part Three

***Disclaimed:**

**Recap: **Grant Quinnly is a movie star, Zach Goode is his best friend, and Cammie Morgan (also referred to as Freckles, because of her freckles) is playing a part opposing Grant in a new movie entitled _The Latte Boy_. Joe and Abby are his manager and publicist, respectively, and have recently told Grant that if he doesn't get rid of his womanizing ways and find _the one_ (like, the girl he's going to be with for a very, very long time), his image will be ruined, and eventually, his career, too. So Grant goes out to find some prospects and runs into Bex Baxter (known as Caramel Latte to him because he saw her in a coffee shop ordering a Caramel Latte). Grant starts to think about Caramel Latte a lot, and gets weirded out, so he asks his co-star Freckles for a date, and she agrees, but only if it's a double date. So Grant and Zach go on a date with Cammie and (surprise, surprise!) Caramel Latte/Bex. In the middle of the date, Cammie and Bex go to the bathroom and decide to switch dates because Cammie likes Zach. But then Grant comes on too strong to Bex and the date ends abruptly. Meanwhile, Zach's stolen Cammie's phone and blackmails her for an actual first date and they get to talking and kissing. And then _you_ find out about Zach's past (aka how Grant got all the girls and Zach let him even though Zach is sexy, but Cammie was different because she liked him even though she knew Grant.) Oh, and Zach still has Cammie's phone.

**_Take One, Part Three;_**

or

_There She Goes_

* * *

Caramel Latte liked lattes.

Caramel Latte had soft hands.

Caramel Latte was his fan.

Right?

Those were the three things Grant Quinnly was positive of. Except he wasn't. Were girls always this confusing?

Grant, she pretends to not know your name. (Which is impossible because _everyone_ knows his name.)

Grant, she pretends to not be your fan. (When, _obviously, _she is.)

Grant, she pretends to not like you. (Which is just, like, absurd, _right_?)

The actor groaned and dialed Freckles. Maybe she would know what her roommate was playing at.

"Hello?"

"Cammie? Do you always sound this manly when you wake up?" Grant interrogated.

A chuckle and a second later, the reply came. "It's Zach, actually."

"Zach?" Grant asked. When there was no immediate correction, he pressed, "Goode?"

"No, dumbass, Zach Quinto."

Of course, Grant was never one for being dumb. He might miss some rather obvious points, but when handed an arithmetic book, Grant could quickly figure out the answer. Problem solving was something he was quite good at, actually.

"Zach, you have Cammie's phone," Grant remarked.

"Affirmative," Zach confirmed.

Grant's mind was whirring. Why the fuck would his best friend pick up Cammie's phone this early in the morning? Unless…

"You slept with her?" This was exclaimed in an astounding voice.

Before Zach had a chance to correct him, Grant demanded, "You can't sleep with her."

Zach raised his eyebrows and scowled. Even though he wasn't sleeping with her, and Grant really had no plausible reason to think that, it wasn't Grant's place to tell him who he could and could not sleep with.

"And why can't I?" he snapped.

"Because," Grant began, "she's my date to the red carpet."

After a pregnant pause, Grant yelled into the phone, "Hello?" However, it seemed that his biffle had long gone.

* * *

"She his _date_ to the red carpet?" Zach echoed. "She's his date to the _red carpet_? She's his fucking _date_ to the _red carpet_?"

Zach was never one for thinking rationally. He usually acted upon things without caring about consequences. Irrationality also, apparently, went along with drama because Zach picked up his phone, angrily tapped Cammie's number in, and left her a message using a vernacular that his mother would not be proud of.

Zach also didn't think smartly when he was busy being illogical – and that was why he didn't realize that he had Cammie's phone in his hand (the very one that he'd stolen from her) until he heard the telltale beep of an unheard voicemail.

He huffed and fussed with his hair before putting on his pants, (for he was still in bed with his boxers and a shirt, you see) grabbing his jacket and heading out the door with Cammie's phone.

* * *

Cammie Morgan was in a rather spectacular mood, considering it was fairly early in the morning and she had yet to have her coffee. After having some particularly raunchy dreams about a man with dark brown hair, dark eyes, and lean, yet very, very nice arms, and – okay, she was getting carried away.

The actress sighed and looked wistfully out the window. Today was going to be a _great_ day, she decided. She might even start singing just about now.

The doorbell ringing put a stop to her morning activities and she skipped to the door, opening it with a slight grin forming on her lips.

* * *

Zach Goode was furious and angry, a lethal combination. He was in the mood to wreak havoc wherever he went. Earlier he felt like keying someone's car or kicking a puppy. Okay, so, he couldn't kick a puppy. He was too nice for that. But he wasn't too nice to hack down Cammie fucking Morgan's door and play that voicemail to her face. And he certainly wasn't too nice to not watch her as she'd become frazzled and try to grapple an excuse and twist it together to make her sadistic way of thinking sound somehow credible.

Nonetheless, when she flicked open the door, her eyes sparkling, her hair a mess (later, he would admit that it looked like a fur ball), and a slight smile adorning her face, he staggered a step back and just looked at her.

_Wow. _Did every girl look this good in the morning?

(Obviously not, he knew.)

"Zach?" she queried hesitantly, stepping up to him. The grin became wider as she took him in.

He blinked and kept looking at her.

"Zach?" Cammie reiterated. "Are you alright?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. _Well there go my plans to show her the voicemail._

"Zach?" she asked again. "What's –"

He leaned forward, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

* * *

A moment later, Cammie pulled back and sighed. Is this how she was going to get greeted every morning? Because, you know, it wasn't so bad.

His face was a little too close to hers, and as much as she wanted to kiss him again, she needed to say: "What are you doing here?"

But before she could complete her question, he put a finger to her lips and murmured, "Shut up, Gallagher Girl." And he reinstated that fact by kissing her silent and warding off all her protests.

* * *

Grant felt like a douche.

Now, there weren't that many instances where Grant would feel like a douche. He was Grant Quinnly, and Grant Quinnly wasn't a douche.

But at the moment, Grant thought, he was such a douche.

He never really _asked_ Freckles to the red carpet event. He had just thought they were going together, seeing as he was the lead and she played the character opposing him. And it really wasn't even his place to tell his best friend whether he could sleep with Freckles or not. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything.

Grant thought about all the times Zach played the part of his wing man, while sacrificing his (Zach's, not Grant's) own dates. Well, Grant nodded, it was about time he started pulling his weight.

The actor palmed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"So," Cammie said after taking a breath, "is that why you're here?"

"Uhm." Zach really couldn't concentrate with her legs straddling his waist. And he was never one to summon up an answer under pressure. And he was in a _highly_ pressured situation at the moment.

Cammie continued talking as if she hadn't heard his discomfort. "Because really, Zach…"

She bit her lip and Zach leaned in again, taking the bait.

"I'm not that easy," she interrupted, pulling away. "Well, at least, not until the second date, that is."

She smirked and got up, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Zach took a moment to mull over everything.

Cammie liked him.

Cammie asked him to the wrap party.

Cammie was his girlfriend.

Obviously, there wasn't anything to worry about. (Right?) Zach puckered his lips and glanced at the kitchen.

But Cammie Morgan met Grant first.

But Cammie Morgan agreed to go out on a date with Grant first.

But Cammie Morgan was apparently Grant's date to the red carpet first.

"Uh," Cammie began, coming out of the kitchen. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I made it black." She handed him the cup. "I hope that's okay with you."

She had just made out with him for precisely eleven minutes, and now, she was bringing his black coffee without him asking her to. (And anyone who knew Zach Goode knew that he was a diehard fan of black coffee.)

Cammie Morgan, in all her essence, was the perfect girl.

But she was _Grant's_.

Zach felt like punching Grant – not unlike the time when he was in the first grade and he had socked his best friend.

Of course, any sane person would just throw qualms in the air and wait for them to be caught and explained. However, Zachary Goode was far from sane, and Cameron Morgan was far from being his significant other. So when Zach brought the coffee to his lips, he made a very important decision: to give Cammie her phone and hightail out of her driveway before she had a chance to throw rocks at his windows.

As it was stated previously, Zachary Goode was an irrational fellow. He was also a believer in the "first guesses are always correct" motto – and he had planned to give Cammie her phone before he saw her looking delicious and before she kissed him senseless and before she brought him his favorite coffee.

So, he stood up from seat, placed the coffee on the glass table, and gave Cammie a once over.

"Here," he threw her phone into her lap and sloshed his way to the door, leading himself out.

* * *

**So**: An update! Finally, yeah? So please, please,** review** and I'll have another coming on the way soon? And by soon, I seriously mean, like, in a week. Seriously. And I hope you liked the Z/C.

**Elevator Music: **Young Adult Friction by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart / There She Goes by The La's


	8. Take One, Part Four

**Recap:** Grant Quinnly is a movie star, Zach Goode is his best friend, and Cammie Morgan (also referred to as Freckles, because of her freckles) is playing a part opposing Grant in a new movie entitled _The Latte Boy_. Joe and Abby are his manager and publicist, respectively, and have recently told Grant that if he doesn't get rid of his womanizing ways and find _the one_ (like, the girl he's going to be with for a very, very long time), his image will be ruined, and eventually, his career, too. So Grant goes out to find some prospects and runs into Bex Baxter (known as Caramel Latte to him because he saw her in a coffee shop ordering a Caramel Latte). Grant starts to think about Caramel Latte a lot, and gets weirded out, so he asks his co-star Freckles for a date, and she agrees, but only if it's a double date. So Grant and Zach go on a date with Cammie and (surprise, surprise!) Caramel Latte/Bex. In the middle of the date, Cammie and Bex go to the bathroom and decide to switch dates because Cammie likes Zach. But then Grant comes on too strong to Bex and the date ends abruptly. Meanwhile, Zach's stolen Cammie's phone and blackmails her for an actual first date and they get to talking and kissing. And then _you_ find out about Zach's past (aka how Grant got all the girls and Zach let him even though Zach is sexy, but Cammie was different because she liked him even though she knew Grant.) Zach still had Cammie's phone. However, when Grant mistakenly tells Zach that Cammie agreed to go to the red carpet with him (not Zach), he thinks that Cammie chose Grant over him (even though she didn't.) So, Zach leaves a very mean message on Cammie's phone and gives it back to her. Basically, it's Grant's fault for screwing up their relationship.

**Elevator Music: **The Paper Trench by Admiral Fallow and You're A Wolf by Sea Wolf

**_Take One, Part Four;_**

or

_The Trench and Cult and the Culture_

* * *

"What the _fuck_ did you tell him?" Her question was punctuated with a slap on his face.

Freckles stood at her doorway, arms crossed and eyes glaring at Grant.

He raised his eyebrows and put his hands out defensively. "Hey, I didn't – "

"Do you _want_ me to slap you again?"

Grant was silent for a moment, then, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad."

Freckles pursed her lips. "I'm going to be mad either way, so you might as well get it over with now and save yourself from a slap. God knows you'll be getting many, many more of those in the future."

Grant groaned, and trained his eyes away from her face, mumbling, "I may have… kind of, possibly, sort of told Zach that I was taking you to the red carpet?"

* * *

_You have seven new messages. _

"Zach, _the fuck_ just happened? I mean, seriously, you come in here all hotshot and shit, kiss me like the freaking zombie apocalypse is about to occur, waste a good cup of coffee, throw my phone at me, and then leave? If you haven't noticed, there aren't any fucking zombies out yet!"

_Message has been deleted. You have six new messages. _

"Zach, _the fuck_ was that message you just left on my voicemail? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I want some fucking respect and that message was completely – "

_Message has been deleted. You have five new messages. _

"So Grant just came over – "

_Message has been deleted. You have four new messages._

"Seriously. Zach. Pick up the goddamn phone. I know you're there. Come on. We need to talk."

_Message has been deleted. You have three new messages. _

"Okay, so you know in those cliché movies when something bad happens, but it's all a misunderstanding? And if the guy just yelled out the explanation to the girl really quickly before the girl becomes all dramatic and all 'oh-bro-I-never-want-to-see-you-ever-in-my-life', then everything would be perfect? Or the guy could just call the girl and tell her the explanation over the phone instead of waiting, like, years to talk to the girl face to face. So that's what's happening here. I'm the guy. You're the girl. Uh. Yeah. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to explain…"

_You have two new messages._

"Sorry, my last message got cut off, cause it was too long. Anyway, uh, what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to explain everything over the phone to you, so you'll see what's really going on. Because once you do, you'll see that Grant and I – "

_Message has been deleted. You have one new message. _

"Hey. It's Cammie. Uh, Gallagher Girl. That's what you call… called me. Did you get my message? Uh, the one where I explain everything? Cause if you did, I'm still waiting for my apology for that pissy voicemail you left me. Kay. Call me, maybe? Hah. Like the song, you know. Call me maybe. So, really. Call me."

_Message has been deleted. You have no new messages._

* * *

Freckles pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You realize this is all your fault."

Grant groaned, and picked up his script. They were in his trailer rehearsing last scene of _T__he Latte Boy_. The movie was quickly coming to a close, and Freckles was determined to get Zach back before the wrap party. "Let's just run through it again."

"No," Freckles shook her head. "I'm sick of this shit. He's ignoring me, and I've left him, like, twenty messages."

Grant threw the script on the coffee table, settling deeper into his couch. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Freckles raised her eyebrows. "Fix it." She walked out of his trailer, slapping the door closed.

Grant groaned, and watched her go. He picked up his script and started thumbing through the pages yet again.

He knew he had to fix it. He just didn't know exactly how.

* * *

"Zach."

"Grant."

"Come on, Zach," Grant pleaded, "you've been holed up in your place for weeks. Just talk to me."

Zach opened the door to his apartment and poked his head out. "Why the hell would I want to talk to the guy that always gets the girls I want?"

"Damn, is this about Anna again? I thought we settled that."

"We did. Until you decided that you wanted Cammie. What happened to fucking Caramel Latte?"

"Zach, have you even listened to any of Cammie's messages?"

"No. Why should I? She mentions your name all the fucking time. I don't want to know about how great your relationship is going from her, and I definitely don't fucking want to know how great the sex is from you. So you can just leave."

Grant pushed the door completely open and walked inside, locating Zach's answering machine. "You need to listen to them."

"I deleted them all."

"Fuck. Okay, it was all a fucking misunderstanding. And it was kind of my fault."

* * *

"Oh, it's you. Thank god, I thought it was Gabe _again_," Bex commented throwing the door open more. "Come on inside. Cam's taking a nap, but I'll gladly wake her up so you can go on your knees and apologize."

Zach smirked. He approved of Bex, she would be good for Grant. "There's no need. But can you do me a favor?"

"And that is…?"

"Give me her phone."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to make things better, or what? Just get her phone for me. Please?"

Bex narrowed her eyes on Zach. Then she huffed, "Wait here." She came back and handed Cammie's phone over to him with caution.

"Thank you," he grinned, slowly backing away from the door. "Oh, and if you could not mention this to her, that would be great."

* * *

"Who the fuck is this, and why the fuck do you have my phone?"

"Hello there."

"You are such a fucker. When I find out who this is, I'm going to come and shave your eyebrows off. And cut off your –"

"It's Zach."

"Zach?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking finally, I was waiting for my apology."

Zach grimaced. "You listened to your voicemail."

"And you clearly don't listen to yours."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she demanded.

"Everything."

"Great, now that you've apologized, wanna give me back my phone?"

"You mean Pedro?"

"You remembered."

"I remember everything about you, Gallagher Girl."

She was quiet, but he could tell she was still on the line.

"Cammie –"

"Zach, how did you get my phone?" She said the words quickly, rushing them out before she could take them back.

Zach smirked. "You gave it to me."

She laughed, both surprised and relieved. "Oh, did I?"

"Yeah, you said, _Zach, take my phone and don't give it back until I agree walk the red carpet with you._"

Cammie smiled. "Okay."

"Really?" he asked her, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Okay… but, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, Zach?"

"Don't ever choose Grant over me, okay?"

"Never. He's too much of a dip."

* * *

_The Latte Boy _had finally finished filming. The wrap party at director Morgan's house was halfway through as Grant arrived. He had already handed out customary thank you gifts to the crew and cast on the last day of filming, but it was only polite to attend the party. He was also anxiously waiting to see if Zach had gotten Freckles back.

He quickly walked to the backyard, where the party was taking place, and scanned his eyes throughout the room.

_Oh, thank god,_ he thought, _they're holding hands._

Grant walked over to them, looking nervously at the couple. "So, you guys got back together, right?"

Freckles smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Zach shook his head. "Nah, it was his fault all this shit happened in the first place."

Grant shrugged. "Hey, do you know if they have open bar?"

* * *

"Can I have a Stella?" Grant asked the bartender.

"Make that two," said a voice from behind him. A voice that he knew.

Grant turned his head to find Caramel Latte. "What are you doing here?"

"Cam invited me."

"Oh." _Don't think about her soft hands. Don't think about her soft hands. _

"Why, is it a problem?" _Damn, her accent is so hot._

"Uh, no." Grant looked back at the bartender and took his drink.

"I heard what you did," Caramel Latte told him.

"I did nothing! It wasn't my fault!" he told her immediately.

She smiled a bit. "No, with Cam and Zach."

"Oh."

"Well, it was nice of you."

"Uh, thanks? I mean, I did mess it up for them in the first place, so…"

Caramel Latte shook her head. "But still. It was nice of you, Grant."

She grabbed her drink and made her way to Freckles. Grant watched her leave, smiling. She called him Grant. _Grant_, not Gabe.

* * *

"_Debbie Morrison here with E! News. I'm here reporting live from the red carpet. We're all waiting for the stars of _The Latte Boy_ to make their appearance. Rumor has it that Grant Quinnly, the latte boy himself, will be attending the red carpet without a date! His co-star, Cameron Morgan, is slated to appear with her new beau, Zachary Goode. Oh, they're arriving! Look, there they are!" _

Grant got out of the limo, and met Abby and Joe before he made his debut at the red carpet.

"You did good, kid," Abby nodded.

"What are you talking about? I don't even have a date," Grant frowned.

"Even so," Joe patted him on the back, "you don't look like a stripper today."

Grant rolled his eyes.

"Keep your eyes peeled on the next movie," Abby directed. "The Girl just might be there."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we get this show on the road, or what?" Grant questioned.

Joe nodded. "Sure, sure. Go ahead, they're ready for you."

_Click. Click. Click. Flash. Flash. Flash._

* * *

**And that's a wrap** for take one. Next up is take two! Um, yeah, summer is here, and I have all intentions of updating and stuff, even though I have a hectic vacation. I also am planning on posting my last fun-shot. And a summer z/c fic that should be about eight chapters. And Drey (Kiwiosity) and I are working on a collab for you all, that will hopefully be posted soon, so (shameless plug) **please go subscribe/alert to thedandylions. **Let's see how long I can go without breaking promises this time, yeah?

Though, I can **absolutely guarantee an outtake from this chapter if you review.**

*Disclaimed.


	9. Take Two, Part One

**Recap:** Grant Quinnly is a movie star, Zach Goode is his best friend, and Cammie Morgan (aka Freckles according to Grant) played a part opposing Grant in his last movie. Joe and Abby are his manager and publicist, respectively, and recently told Grant that if he doesn't get rid of his womanizing ways and find the one, his image and his career will be ruined. So Grant goes out to find some prospects and runs into Bex Baxter (known as Caramel Latte to him because he saw her in a coffee shop ordering a Caramel Latte). Grant starts to think about Caramel Latte a lot, and gets weirded out, so he asks his co-star at the time, Freckles, on a date, and she agrees, but only if it's a double date. So Grant and Zach go on a date with Cammie and (surprise, surprise!) Caramel Latte/Bex. Cammie ends up liking Zach so they all decide to switch dates. But then Grant comes on too strong to Bex and the date ends abruptly. Meanwhile, Zach's stolen Cammie's phone and blackmails her for an actual first date and they get to talking and kissing. We find out about Zach's past and learn that even after the date, Zach still has Cammie's phone. However, when Grant mistakenly tells Zach that Cammie agreed to go to the red carpet with him (not Zach), he thinks that Cammie chose Grant over him (even though she didn't). So, Zach leaves a very mean message on Cammie's phone and gives it back to her. Grant realizes he ruined their relationship and successfully salvages it. Bex acknowledges what he did to help out Zach and Cammie and finally calls him Grant instead of Gabe. Zach and Cammie officially get together and Grant walks the red carpet alone where Abby and Joe compliment him for not being so man-whore-y recently.

**Elevator Music:** Red Tuxedo by The Griswolds and Baby I'm Yours by Arctic Monkeys

**Take Two, Part One;**

or

_I'll Walk You to My Car_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Cam? Darling, I didn't realize your voice had gotten that deep," Bex smirked into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. It's Zach," he whispered into the phone.

"I figured. Even after all that, huh? Still haven't returned her phone?" She stood outside the condo she shared with Cammie, smiling into the phone. After everything Cam and Zach had gone through, she was really glad they were still dating. And happy. Sometimes she's jealous, only because her friend has an amazing boyfriend and Bex is stuck going on date after date.

"Well," she could almost hear Zach smirking, "there really hasn't been a need to return Pedro. I've kinda been with Cammie the whole time."

"Yeah, I've noticed." But mostly, Bex was happy because, in the mornings, Zach made coffee way better than Cam made coffee. "Anyway, assuming you're in the house right now, can you come out and open the door for me? Cam still hasn't made me those keys yet and these groceries are fucking heavy."

Seconds later, a frumpy looking Zachary Goode came and opened the door to the condo. He was in his boxers, an image Bex wasn't surprised to see considering she'd been seeing him like this all week. The weird thing was, she didn't think Zach and Cam had sex yet. Or, at least, she was hoping they didn't because she hadn't heard a peep from their room and if they were doing it right—well, she should have heard more than a peep.

* * *

The rustle of grocery bags is what woke Cammie up in the morning and she was slightly dismayed because Zach's side of the bed was empty. And she was cold. She fell into her comforter even more, hoping if she stayed half asleep, Zach would come back and his arms would be around her again.

She waited. He didn't come back. She sighed loudly and pushed herself off of bed just as Zach came back into the room, still bleary eyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She pouted. "Getting out of bed at exactly the wrong moment." Cammie pokes him in his stomach. "Because _someone_ decided to leave bed."

He grinned. "Let's fix that." Zach pushed her back into bed, climbing in after her. He took her hand in his and kissed her shoulder.

Cammie can't help but giggle and she completely hates herself for it because, _God_, had he made her into one of those girls? The type that giggle? Because she so didn't giggle.

"So," she cleared her throat and turned to face him. He put the comforter over the both of them. "Where'd you go?"

"Mm," he kept his eyes closed. "Went to go open the door for Bexy."

Cam laughs. "She hates it when you call her that."

"It's better than Caramel Latte."

"What?" Cammie runs her knuckles up and down Zach's side, really wanting to wake him up—fully and properly—by kissing him. Or more. They haven't gotten to that more yet, but she really wanted to. Tonight. Well, he didn't know that. Yet.

He looked down at her through on eye. "That's what Grant calls her."

Cammie wanted to squeal but after all that giggling she'd already done, figured that she was done acting like a twelve year old fangirl for a day. "That's cute."

He nuzzled his nose into her cheek and she smiled. "But not as cute as me, Gallagher Girl."

She reached up to kiss him but then remembers that she didn't hear the doorbell. "Wait. How'd you know that Bex was outside?"

She saw him trying to hide his smirk. "I _may_ still have Pedro."

"Are you serious? Why haven't I noticed this?"

"It _may_ be because I haven't really left your place in the past week."

Cammie grinned, reminiscing about the past week. It was good. It was really good. And it was going to get better tonight. "You know, we still haven't been on that second date."

"We haven't," Zach affirmed.

"And you know what I promised on the second date."

Zach was quiet for a moment, then, "Wanna come to a party with me tonight?"

"Tonight?" Cammie smiled coyly. "Wow, that's so soon. I don't know if I'm free tonight."

Zach groaned. Cammie let him suffer for a minute before she said, "Just kidding, I'm free."

Zach sighed exaggeratingly in relief. "At this rate, you're never going to get your phone back, Gallagher Girl. It'll be mine forever."

"Fine," Cammie pulled Zach closer to her. She didn't say anything else, but they both knew that she was promising something—that right now, in this moment, she would be his forever.

* * *

By the time Grant arrived, the party was in full swank mode. Of course, all the parties he got invited to were pretty swanky—not that he was bragging. He was simply stating a fact. This one was an after party in honor of Fashion Week, the theme being Minimilistic Food Art.

Grant rolled his eyes as a guy dressed up as crème brulee welcomes him inside. He would never understand why anyone would want to show up at these places unless they were absolutely obligated. Like he was.

At the corner of the room, Grant saw a woman passing out gold colored cotton candy. Well, maybe he could understand why people willingly came. Before he could reach the server, someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him backwards.

"Jesus, Abby, what the fuck? Must you be so hurtful?" Grant held on to his elbow and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it, kid. So, Joe and I were—"

"Having sex? Finally?"

"No, we were—"

"Oh, sorry, do you have sensitive ears? Would you prefer horizontal tango? Milking the cow? Scratching the scab?"

"Okay first of all, ew, where the hell did you hear those phrases? Who the fuck would ever call having sex _scratching the scab_?" Grant opened his mouth to respond, but she went on, "Secondly, that's not happening and you need to seriously shut up about shit you have no clue about because Joe and I were just _talking_ about how you _still_ don't have a love life and how you _still_ haven't found the girl."

"Whoa, wait a minute Abby. A week ago, you were just telling me that I wasn't acting like a sexy stripper," Grant said.

"She did—_We_ did say that, Grant," Joe walked up and put a comforting arm around Abby's shoulders.

"You guys are doing that we shit, now?" Grant snorted. "Get a room already." He eyed the cotton candy longingly.

Joe continued as if he didn't hear Grant. "But just because you've stayed celibate doesn't mean the country thinks you're not suddenly a man whore anymore. You still need The Girl."

"For fuck's sake, Joe. I can't fucking get with a co-star if I'm on my month long break, now can I? So if you'd excuse me—" _Cotton candy, here I…_

Joe grabbed him by his elbows. "No. Stay." _I'll find my way to you, cotton candy. I'll find my way._ "Elizabeth Sutton from your next flick is actually at this party. That's why we made sure you came."

Abby turned and beckoned to a blonde._ Oh, she's a blonde. Maybe this won't be so bad._

"Grant," Abby said his name almost like a warning, "this is Elizabeth Sutton. Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Grant Quinnly."

She was cute, Grant had to admit. Tall, too. But not taller than him. Okay, he could do this. He could definitely do this.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Lizzie."

She smiled politely at him. "Most of 'em call me Liz actually. I kinda hate Lizzie, but… you can call me Lizzie. Just don't tell 'em." She pursed her mouth and put her finger against it like it was a secret.

_Goddamn, she has an accent too. It wasn't as good as Caramel Latte's, but—_

Grant snapped himself out of it. Even he knew that he shouldn't be comparing Lizzie another girl. Even if that girl was Caramel Latte.

"Do you want to get cotton candy with me, Grant?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows and smiled conspiratorially at him, motioning to get away from Joe and Abby who alternated between watching the two critically to looking at each other with bedroom eyes.

He offered her his arm. "I'd love to, Lizzie."

* * *

"Okay, so when you said you wanted to go to a party, I didn't think you wanted to go to a party where everyone is dressed up as fancy food items," Cammie told Zach as she eyed the people dressed as calamari and caviar.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. It was like he felt electric. Not just tonight, when he knew, just knew, that Cammie and him were finally… milking the cow? Ugh, no, he should not be using Grant's weird ass euphemisms. Having sex.

Cammie and him were finally having sex tonight, but that's not the only reason he felt electric. It'd been like this form the very start, and now, with Pedro in his pocket (and, honestly, that was for the best because Cammie had no room with that tight as_ fuck_ dress—he would get to the fact that she was completely killing him in the best way possible tonight—and the only way she would be carrying her phone is if she put it in her bra and Zach wanted to be the only one to cop a feel tonight. Or any night for that matter), he felt… happy? Satisfied? He doesn't know quite how to put it, but even Anna from grade school didn't make him feel this way.

"Well," he said as he pulled back from her, "Grant invited me a couple days ago, and I wasn't going to go… but I know how much you love coffee and," he pointed to free coffee bar.

Cammie took his hand and squeezed. "You're, like, the best I ever had," she gushed. Then, realizing what she said, widened her eyes. "I mean—"

"I know," Zach kept a tight hold of Cammie's hand. "Me too."

* * *

"Cotton candy," started Grant as he threw whiffs into his mouth.

"Is so fuckin' good," finished Lizzie.

He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at the contrast between her southern twang and the harsh cuss. She laughed at him.

"I'm pretty sure," she pops another piece into her mouth, "that this is laced with whiskey."

Grant grinned. "The more the merrier, babe."

She grins up at him and for a moment, Grant thinks that she could be it for him. Maybe. She's sweet, she's funny, she has an accent. She's hot. Grant would be happy with her, he knew, but he just couldn't…

"Hey, Grant," Zach came up behind him and patted him on the back.

Grant turns around to face his biffle. "Hey man," Grant exclaims, surprised. "Didn't think you were actually going to show."

Zach smirked, "Well, the missus wanted to go out tonight and I thought… why not take her to a soiree where everyone is dressed like cooked fish?"

Lizzie giggles and Zach turns to look at her, and then back at Grant. "Oh, sorry, man. Didn't know you were… _busy._" Zach winked at her.

"Liz," she said to him.

"Zach," he nodded to her. "So, I see you two are getting, well, acquainted and I don't want to interrupt, but you wouldn't mind, would you, Liz? If I took Quinnly from you for just a second? I promise you'll have him and maybe…" he brought his voice down to a whisper, "he'll come back smarter and funnier."

Lizzie laughed generously and said, "Of course not. But," she imitated Zach and brought her voice down a notch, "I actually think he's pretty smart and funny now."

Zach smirked at Grant and dragged him a couple of feet away.

Grant raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So. So she's hot. Are you gonna…?"

"Um. I don't—"

"So you are, huh? She's in your next movie, right? I heard Abby and Joe talking."

Grant groaned. "They were still talking? Jesus fuck, when are they going to get to more than talking?"

"When are you gonna hook up with that southern belle?" Zach countered.

Grant raised his eyebrows at him. "Dude, what's gotten into you?"

"More like what am I going to get into, you mean."

"What?"

"What?" Zach widened his eyes. "Nothing. Okay, it's something. Cammie and I are having sex tonight. Tonight as in like ten minutes from now if we can make a quick getaway. And if she wants to leave, but I mean we've already been here for, like, almost an hour, so—"

Grant sighed and looked at Lizzie who was sucking the remnants of cotton candy off her fingers. "Get to the point, man.'

"Oh. Yeah. Cam told me to make a key for Bexy and I just wanna give it to her before we go, but I can't find her at all. So, like, find her and give this to her, yeah?" Zach took out a silver key from his pocket and pressed it in Grant's hand.

"Wait, you mean, like, Bex? Rebecca? Caramel Latte?"

Zach looked at him weirdly. "Yeah? Who else would I be talking about?"

"She's at this party?" _Do not think about her. Do not think about her. Do not think about her or her soft hands or her eyes or—shit._

"Yeah, she scored tickets because she's into fashion or something, I dunno," Zach rushed out, trying to get Grant to take the key. "Anyway, so give her the key before you leave, alright? Cam and I need to go. Now."

Grant didn't really register hearing much of what his biffle was telling him, but he just nodded anyway and clutched the key tightly in his hand. _Caramel Latte was here. At this party. In this room. Shit._

Zach took Grant's face in his hands. "Thanks, man," he said, vehemently before turning away and traipsing through the crowd of long dresses and risqué food costumes.

Grant turned to find Lizzie standing in front of him. Her smile left quickly and she asked, "Is everythin' alright?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, everything's alright," he said, forcing a smile and putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her to a standing table.

She crinkled her eyebrows. "You sure? We can talk."

He looked at her then, and back at the key clenched in his hand. "Um. Well. Well, there's this girl."

"Ah," Lizzie smiled, knowingly.

"No. No, it's not like that. It's really not like it. It's…" And Grant tells her what it is like, for once spilling everything and not regretting it afterwards.

* * *

Bex really didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't feel out of place, often. But when she did—well, _damn_, it hit her hard.

She had somehow gotten an invite to his party and was excited to go. Excited to go stag, even. But she just didn't realize just how lonely she was at the party. She sighed. Someone cleared her throat next to her.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Gabe." Honestly, she was somewhat happy that she at least knew someone hear. "And… Gabe's date?"

Liz didn't bother to correct her, and Grant didn't bother to tell her that she got his name wrong. Again. He slid a drink into her hand and said, "Vodka martini. I asked for a Stella but—"

Maybe it was her isolation that led her to be grateful for him, but either way, Bex stopped him in the middle and said, "No, no. Thank you. Thanks."

"Yeah, um." Grant was at a loss for words so Liz stepped in.

"Grant just wanted to give something to you," she said. Grant remained unmoving, staring at Bex's hands. Liz elbowed him.

Grant jumped a little. "Oh, um. Yeah. Yeah, Zach and Cammie wanted me to give you this—thing. Key. For your place, I mean. Cause, like, they left and… yeah." Grant slapped the key into her hand and Bex was surprised for a second before she laughed.

"They_ left_, huh?" Bex asked, winking at the two.

Liz laughed with her, if only to fill the awkward silence that was looming.

Bex took a sip of her drink and smiled. "I can't believe she finally remembers to give me a key to our place but doesn't remember that I don't have a car."

Grant was still looking at her hands. Bex looked down. _Was there something wrong with them?_

If Bex looked up just then, she would see Liz making wide eyes and nodding her head wildly at Grant, gesturing at him to do something. But she was looking into her vodka martini, surprised that Grant remembered what she had ordered on their… when they had dinner, when she heard Grant offer, "Um. I can give you a ride back if you want?"

Bex looked up and faced the couple. She wanted a ride back, she did, and she didn't want to waste more money on another cab, but she would feel bad—"Oh, I couldn't split you two apart on your date. That would be bloody awful, wouldn't it?"

Grant looked lost, switching his eyes back and forth between her and Liz. Liz rolled her eyes and decided to make Grant's night.

"Actually," Liz told Bex, stepping away from the two, "We're just friends. And I got a car, so… Grant's all yours."

She smiled before pecking Grant on the cheek, whispered something in his ear that made him blush for a second, and walked away.

Grant looked at the ground before taking a breath and facing her again. "So, do you want to leave now or…?"

He looked really unsure of himself and that made Bex smile. Only a little, and very quickly so Grant wouldn't see it. "Sure."

* * *

**Hello hello hello **and sorry I've been shit at updating for the past whatever months/years? BUT I'M BACK. Done with college apps and am definitely finishing this story before college starts in August. So, HI to the new readers and HI to the old readers and I love you all and writing this has been so fun and easy and nice for me. A welcome break because in the time I've been away from fanfic, I've been writing characters that have not been stolen and so much serious shit and have had to concentrate on style and syntax and metaphors and ughhh. It's like watching an independent hit and switching over a romcom. The independent hit will usually get you the Oscar but the romcom is so fucking fun and easy to watch. And I want to do both, you know? Anyway, get prepared for updates more often. I love you and Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry, **this isn't edited yet**, I just wanted to get it up. **Review** and tell me what food you'd like to dress up as or your thoughts on this holiday. **You'll definitely get a snippet of the next chapter as a review reply. **(Also sorry if some of the italics/bold are missing, I'll fix it later.)

*Disclaimed.


End file.
